


Самое смешное

by Alviry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Gabriel, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alviry/pseuds/Alviry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Габриэль/Кастиэль, 2014 год. Падшие ангелы держатся друг за друга. А+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое смешное

\- Знаешь, что самое смешное?  
Габриэль, сидящий в позе лотоса, лениво косится на Кастиэля, отнимает у него бутылку и делает щедрый глоток. Пойло мутное, отвратное на вкус и обжигает глотку похлеще кислоты. Кастиэль разлегся в форме звезды на полу их деревянной хибары. С пола тянет землей, сыростью, прохладой, когда как за окном, за этими потрепанными занавесками – неимоверная духота. Воздух настолько густой и влажный, что его, наверное, можно пить через соломинку. И Габриэль бы не отказался: после чудо-коктейля во рту остался гадкий привкус, словно бы он решил попробовать на вкус гнилой фрукт.   
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное? – снова повторяет Кастиэль, в голосе слышно неприкрытое веселье, и Габриэль ловит себя на мысли, что скучает по тем временам, когда это недоразумение носило бежевый тренч и только-только спустилось на проклятую землю. Ах, те славные деньки, когда коктейли и еда были сплошь приторными, юбки девиц – короче некуда, а мир еще не сгинул ко всем чертям. Когда его благодать была похожа на бурный поток реки, на прекрасный водопад, на бушующие волны моря, что бьются о скалы и могут сметать все на своем пути. Когда можно было вдоволь наиграться с людьми, с их жадностью, дотошностью, идолопоклонничеством и похотью. А иногда даже удивиться их силой, упрямством и надеждой.  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное? – еще раз спрашивает Кастиэль, глаза его весселя, когда-то ярко-синие, сиявшие силой и верой, как звезды, а ныне ставшие выцветшими, блекло-голубыми, почти серыми, смотрят прямо на Габриэля, выпившего в пару глотков почти четверть бутылки спиртного. О да, он знает, что самое смешное – это когда приходит твой старший брат и, дав тебе увесистый подзатыльник, отнимает все твои игрушки, чтобы сломать и выкинуть их ради веселья, а тебя самого ставят в наказание в угол. Правда, в случае с Габриэлем подзатыльник оказался серебряным клинком, вонзившемся в грудь, а наказанием – этот жалкий домик на фоне Апокалипсиса, наглухо закрытые врата рая и постепенное превращение в человека. В еще одну игрушку Люцифера, у которой оторвут голову. Ну, или руку – все зависит от настроения Люси, если, конечно, Дин Винчестер, живой труп с ледяными глазами, разыщет кольт, и они снова отдадутся на волю леди фортуне, давно продавшейся дьяволу.  
Кастиэль ухватывает Габриэля за рубашку и тянет за собой на пол, почти заставляя лечь на себя, и шепчет на ухо, обжигая своим дыханием – знаешьчтосамоесмешное. Габриэль пялится в глаза Кастиэля, отмечая про себя расширившиеся зрачки, наверное, у него самого такие же, мысли спутываются в гордиев узел, голова становится легкой и пустой, с губ уже который год не сходит ухмылка былого трикстера, намертво приросла, крылья, что он уже сам не может увидеть, отзываются фантомными болями в спине каждую ночь, ха-ха, неужели я когда-то был архангелом, эй, Кастиэль, откуда ты достал эту чудесную амброзию, я уже готов ее пить до конца смертной жизни, как думаешь, куда мы попадем после смерти, нас будут пытать или мы станем камеристками Люси, будем расчесывать его каштановую гриву и вплетать туда его любимые розы, хотя я терпеть не могу эти мерзкие цветы, а потом, наверное, пойдем войной на небеса, хотя я уже хоть сейчас готов это сделать, твой Дин как тот ревнивый мавр на меня пялится, кажется, хочет порезать на кусочки и кормить кроатов ими, как птичек, можно подумать это я совратил тебя, а ведь это ты полез первым обниматься от отчаяния, понимая, что в рай нам путь заказан, занятно где ты научился таким объятиям при которых человек лезет языком в чужой рот где шатается наш отец видимо создает новый мир с правильными ангелами и людьми правильно первыми с тонущего корабля бегут крысы а мы с тобой как тот чертов оркестр на титанике а знаешь я там был правда сошел с него до всего а в этот раз ох как не повезло и что ты все лезешь с этим вопросом?  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное? – где-то за хлипкими стенами, слышны далекие голоса, шум шагов и первые отзвуки грозы.  
\- Что? То, что мы пытались остановить Армагеддон, или что верили, что его можно остановить, что Отец явится и всех спасет? – слова даются тяжко, язык заплетается, Габриэль медлит перед каждым словом, подолгу выбирая из вязкого потока мыслей правильную.   
\- Нет, - Кастиэль смеется беззаботно как дитя. – То, что мы все еще надеемся, что все это можно остановить.   
Габриэль затыкает смеющегося Кастиэля поцелуем, привычно скользя языком в его рот.   
Их двое, может наутро придет какая-нибудь идея, более действенная, чем кольт. Их двое, вдруг они упустили что-нибудь, может они смогут призвать демона, чтобы заключить сделку и перерезать глотку Люси, а потом всем кроатам, их двое, каждый надеется друг на друга, так на всякий случай, их двое кто-то долбится в дверь их двое так что пошел вон винчестер их двое а вера в конец всего кошмара все еще теплится в них ихдвоеихдвоеихдвоеихдвое…


End file.
